thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Leizon Raptorix
Leizon Raptorix is a tribute made by that one guy. Please don't use him/ without his express permission (heh, I doubt anyone would anyways). Tribute-y Stuff Name: '''Leizon Raptorix '''Gender: Male District: 4 Age: 17 Appearance: Leizon is obviously different from those around him, noticeable even with a simple glance. His hair is a bright blue-ish green, and generally kept swept up and out of his face to prevent any combat mishaps. Some of his hair on the left side of his head is tied into a braid, probably because *insert reason here*. His left eye is a olive green color, while his right one is a cloudy white. A long, deep scar runs over his right eye, a remnant of one of his fiercer duels. His tightly-muscled body is generally hidden underneath a cloak. Strengths: '''Leizon is a master of 1-on-1 duels, plain and simple. Despite being mediocre in other situations, his strength and speed in combat are off the charts, as are his reflexes. '''Weaknesses: Leizon outright refuses to kill people. Whether or not they succumb to their wounds is unimportant, but Leizon simply has no desire to land the finishing blow. This is especially so if he faces a worthy opponent, since, if they live, he might be able to fight them again. He's also blind in his right eye. That might be kinda important. Personality: Leizon is the very essence of what a duelist should be. He enjoys fighting simply for the thrills, and does so honorably without resorting to cheap tricks. Outside of duels, he rarely shows any emotions, preferring to save his energy for his next battle. He is prone to occasional bursts of overconfidence, which can lead to him making cocky moves (that he probably shouldn't until the duel is over) when he gets the upper hand, though he is generally a very good sport. He has no respect for those who can't (or choose not to) fight, and doesn't attempt to hide it at all, easily treating them with contempt. Backstory/History: TBA Interview Angle: Leizon has no interest in answering questions, and will have no qualms about saying so. Bloodbath Strategy: Leizon will arm himself as quickly as possible and hide somewhere until he spots someone he can tail after and possibly duel with. Games Strategy: Leizon will duel with as many tributes as he can, searching for glory through sheer martial prowess instead of aiming to win the Games themselves. Signature Weapon(s): Leizon prefers dual-wielding rapiers, the signature dueling weapon, although he is skilled in the use of average swords as well. Token: '''TBA '''Height: 5'11" Fears: Leizon fears being humiliated, which leads to him having a huge fear of losing any fights he gets himself into. Alliance: '''Leizon will probably ally with Eirlys (if she's in the Games), though he may instead choose to venture off on his own instead. If Eirlys isn't present, he'll be a loner. '''Reapings: Leizon will volunteer, glad to take the chance to show of his skill and pretty much missing the entire point of the Hunger Games. Category:SerpentKing999's Tributes Category:Males Category:District 4 Category:17 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:SerpentKing999